Leaving
by Emperor SS
Summary: A Taiora (Tai x Sora) fan - fiction. Tai decides to leave Odaiba for two reasons: 1) To get enrolled in the London School of Economics and Political Science, and, 2) To escape from Matt and Sora's relationship. But Sora has realised that she has feelings for the former DigiDestined of Courage, will she be able to stop him, before it is too late?


**Leaving**

**Warning to Sorato Fans: Stay away from this fic, or the consequences won't be pretty!**

**Author's Note: The ages of the DigiDestined are as follows – Tai = 18, Sora = 18, Mimi = 18, Izzy – 18, Joe = 20, Matt = 18, T.K. = 15, Kari = 15, Davis = 15, Ken = 15, Yolei = 15 and Cody = 13.5.**

_Emperor SS: Hey gang! S.S. here to bring you a Taiora story!_

_Tai: Seriously, how many of those are you going to write?  
Emperor SS: Till the world starts worshipping Taiora!_

_Tai: Oh brother!_

_Emperor SS: You ain't happy?_

_Tai: Of course, I am. But why do you keep writing Taioras?_

_Emperor SS: Because you're my favourite character._

_Tai: *blushes* Really? I'm your favourite?_

_Emperor SS: Yeah! You're No. 1 when it comes to my list of favourite Digimon characters._

_Tai: Alright then, let's start the story!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the song Leaving on a Jet Plane, which is featured in this fan – fiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. And the song is a registered property of John Denver. **

"He's leaving, Sora," said Mimi Tachikawa, the former DigiDestined of Sincerity, she put a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder, who was crying. The duo were in Mimi's apartment.

"I know, Mimi, but I can't do anything!" cried Sora Takenouchi, the former DigiDestined of Love, as she found her stream of tears growing.

Tai Kamiya, the former DigiDestined of Courage and Leader of the DDs, was leaving Odaiba. He had decided to leave because of Sora and Matt Ishida's, the former DigiDestined of Friendship, relationship. Sora and Matt had been dating for some time now and every day it hurt Tai like hell! So, he had decided to just leave the place, never to come back. Unknown to him, Sora had realised that she loved Tai, but it was too late now.

"Sora, in 1 hour and 30 minutes, Tai will get on that flight and you'll lose him," said Mimi. Tai had decided to enrol in the London School of Economics and Political Science, where he would be taking a course in political science. He was leaving for London, England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. He would be there for 5 years, before coming back to Japan. He had thought that a new place would give him a fresh start and he would be able to move on, but it wasn't that easy, was it?

"Mimi, I know but I don't want to cause him…and Matt anymore pain," replied Sora as she wiped her tears, only to find them replaced by a new batch of tear drops.

Tai sighed, as he sipped his coffee, as he waited for his flight to be called. It hurt him a lot to leave his family and friends, but he had to do it. He had to get away from Sora and Matt, or he would say or do something, something he would later regret.

"It's for the better," he mumbled as he reminded himself that destiny was not in his side. But friends, when all hope is lost, destiny decides to take a turn.

_All my bags are packed,_

_I'm ready to go._

_I'm standing here outside you door,_

_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye._

_But the dawn is breakin',_

_It's early morn._

_The taxi's waiting,_

_He's blowin' his horn._

_Already I'm lonesome,_

_I could die._

"You're right, Mimi," said Sora as she wiped her tears. "I'll stop him!"

"Good girl," smiled Mimi as Sora put on her shoes and ran out of the apartment. It was pouring outside, but the rain was not that powerful to delay Tai's flight.

_So kiss me and smile for me,_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me._

_Hold me like you'll never let me go._

'_Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane,_

_Don't know when I'll be back again._

_Oh babe, I hate to go!_

Sora was drenched and shivering; she had forgotten her coat, but that didn't worry her. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, she had to stop Tai from boarding that flight.

During her run, her mind drifted to time moment Tai told her about his foreign education plans.

"_Sora, I've something to tell you," said Tai. He and Sora were standing in the park and a beautiful sunset was in the background. Tai had a fake calm expression on his face, but his chocolate eyes were always betraying him, although Sora was oblivious to it._

"_What is it, Tai?" asked Sora innocently._

"_Sora, I am leaving," replied Tai._

"_What?" Sora was clearly confused. "What do you mean 'leaving'?_

"_I have decided to enrol in the London School of Economics and Political Science. In two weeks, I'll be leaving for the United Kingdom. I have taken up a 5 years course in Political Science. This is goodbye," answered Tai. He could feel tears in his eyes, but he couldn't let them fall._

_Sora felt as if thunder had struck her. Her best friend, in the whole world, was leaving. She had known Tai since they were 5 years old, they had been called inseparable, but now they were going to be separated._

"_Tai," choked Sora, but she couldn't find the correct word to describe the strange feeling she was experiencing. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks, which were wiped by Tai._

"_Sora, I am not leaving for forever, I'll be back." Tai grinned. "Besides, you have Matt." It hurt him a lot to acknowledge Sora and Matt's relationship, at that moment._

"_Tai, I'll miss you," said Sora as she smiled a weak smile._

"_Don't you think I'll to?" replied Tai as he and Sora hugged each other. As Sora participated in the embrace, she felt electric currents flow through her body, something she had never felt when she had hugged Matt._

"_Bye, Sora!" yelled Tai as he walked out of the park._

"_Bye, Tai!" yelled back Sora as she waved. This was the last time they saw each other._

Tai looked at the newspaper in his hands and began reading it. He still had 1 hour. He was sad and happy at the same time, sad that he was leaving his friends and family…and Sora, happy that he would finally be able to get away from the Sorato coupling.

Tai smiled a sad smile as he remembered all the happy days he had spent in Odaiba. The DDs' adventures, happy moments with his family and friends, happy moments…with Sora Takenouchi.

"It'll be hard," Tai told himself. "But I'll move on."

Sora's legs were giving up, but her heart wasn't going to give you, not now, never. She had already given up once, and the results were devastating.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice yell, "Sora!" It was the last person she wanted to see, Matt.

"Sora!" yelled Matt as he closed the distance between him and his "girlfriend". He wasn't as drenched as Sora, cause he had his jacket.

"Matt, I am in a hurry-" began Sora but she was cut off as Matt grabbed her hand forcefully. His eyes were cold and his face had a dark expression.

"You're not going to him, Sora!" said Matt angrily. "I won't lose you to him!"

"Matt, let me go, you're hurting me!" cried the DigiDestined of Love, but Friendship wasn't in a mood to listen. "You're my girl, Sora!" he yelled.

"Matt, stop it! I'm not you girl!" exclaimed Sora as she freed her hand and turned to leave, only to get her wrist caught by Matt again.  
"I won't let him win this one, Sora," said Matt, his voice dripping with rage and jealousy.

"Matt, leave me now!" cried Sora, but her attempts were futile.

Suddenly, two people tackled Matt to the ground, which resulted in the freedom of Sora. The figures were none other than Davis Motomiya, the DigiDestined of Courage and Leader of the 02 DDs, and Izzy Izumi, the former DigiDestined of Knowledge.

"Sora, go stop him!" yelled Izzy as he and Davis tried to keep Matt down. "We'll keep him under control!"

"Izzy, will you be alright?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, of course, we'll be alright!" answered Davis. "Now, go!"

"Yeah!" replied Sora as she ran off again.

_There's so many times I've let you down,_

_So many times I've played around._

_I tell you now, they don't mean a thing,_

_Every place I go, I'll think of you,_

_Every song I sing, I'll sing for you._

_When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring._

Sora knocked through a lot of things and people on her way. So far, she had knocked down 6 people, 5 garbage cans and 3 bicycles. She had also earned some colourful word from some people, but she didn't care. She loved Tai and she had to stop him.

Tai got up from his seat and paced a little around the waiting area. He felt sadness so deep that no tears appeared, but still there was a small light of hope, hope that Sora would come to him. But he had given up all hope, little did he know that destiny had decided to take a turn.

_So kiss me and smile for me,_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me._

_Hold me like you'll never let me go,_

'_Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane,_

_Don't know when I'll be back again._

_Oh babe, I hate to go!_

Sora finally sighted the airport. "Yes!" she exclaimed as she tried her best to close the remaining distance between her and the huge building.

Tai's flight had been called and he was heading to the boarding gate.

_Now the time has come to leave you._

_One more time,_

_Let me kiss you._

_Then close your eyes,_

_I'll be on my way._

_Dream about the days to come,_

_When I won't have to leave alone._

_About the times, I won't have to say._

_Oh, kiss me and smile for me,_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me._

_Hold me like you'll never let me go,_

'_Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane,_

_Don't know when I'll be back again._

_Oh babe, I hate to go!_

"Tai!" yelled Sora as she ran up to the brown – haired teen.

"Sora?" said Tai as he turned around and found Sora leaping into his arms and crying on his shoulder. "Sora, what's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Stupid Tai, I don't want you to go!" sobbed Sora. Tai was at a complete loss for words.

_But, I'm leaving on a jet plane,_

_Don't know when I'll be back again._

_Oh babe, I hate to go!_

"Sora, I've to go," said Tai as he reluctantly parted from the love of his life.

"Tai, you don't get it, do you?" asked Sora as she shivered because of her drenched clothes.

Tai took off his jacket and laid it in her shoulders. "Here, it'll help you get warm." He said.

"Tai, please don't leave," said Sora softly.

"Sora, what is going on?" asked Tai, clearly confused.

"Tai, I love you!" said Sora.

Tai was taken aback from this sudden confession. Only one word escaped his lips, "Matt?"

"Gone," replied Sora.

"Sora, I've waited my whole life to tell you this, I love you too!" confessed Tai as he and Sora leaned in and their lips met.

Unknown to them, Matt was watching them. He kicked the floor in frustration, thrust his hands into his pockets and walked away. Izzy and Davis, who were present at the scene, smiled and knew that their work was done.

**~The End~**

_Emperor SS: Liked it, Tai?_

_Tai: Yeah, man! I loved it._

_Emperor SS: I may have been a little hard on Matt this time._

_Tai: Who cares about him anyway?_

_Emperor SS: Yeah, who cares about him anyway? Not me. By the way, Tai, please do the conclusion._

_Tai: Alright! Readers please don't forget to R & R! Goodbye!_


End file.
